Aircraft cabin seats (also referred to as stowable seats) are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Aircraft cabin seats may include a backrest locking mechanism having exposed latches that are accessible from a top of the backrest. The latches being exposed may allow unintended persons to access the locking mechanism. The accessibility of the latches may create an opportunity to tamper with the locking mechanism. An unlocked backrest may cause inflight safety issues. Exposed latches may also compromise the backrest appearance and simplicity due to the extra parts and features that may be employed to shroud the latches.